Sasuke
Nero's Pack Hōgen's Army |currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Shiba Inu |Bithplace=Gifu Prefecture |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Makoto Ueki |Age |GDW= |GDWO= |Look |Color=Red, white |Eye color=Black |Characteristics=Collar |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Sasuke is a main character in Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He once was Nero's and Hōgen's slave dog and later on became an Ōu soldier. He is the comic relief of GDW. Appearance Sasuke is a brown and white Shiba Inu with ball patterns on his forehead and black eyes. In the manga, he wears a blue collar. In the anime, however, the collar is absent. Personality Sasuke appears as a cowardly and sensitive dog. However, despite his own timid nature, he seems to fully trust his friend GB, not hesitating to follow his plans. Sasuke also tends to criticize GB, as the two often snap and mock each other. Like GB, he saw himself as a weak and believed that only way of surviving was by obeying the bigger bosses, hence his submissive role in Nero's pack and allowing himself to be ordered around. However, Sasuke changes his attitude after GB and Weed rescue him. He also shows high respect for Weed, grateful that he found his happiness again and becomes eager to help Weed. He's apparently a bit dumb, once mentioning that he can only count to ten. He can also have bursts of courage when he needs to like when GB's spirit gave him the strength to fight back against the bears. But isn't as skilled at fighting as the other soldiers but he proves to be just as brave as them Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' Sasuke was once a pet dog once but is now Nero's slave dog. In the beginning of the story, he was told to help out GB to catch some ducks at a farm. Sasuke is tricked by GB who doesn't tell him about Banken (the guard dog), Sasuke gets gripped by Banken while GB flees with a dead duck. Weed tries to help Sasuke which touches GB that Weed will risk his life for a stranger. GB rushes back to save Weed and Sasuke, but in the end Smith shows up and saves them both. As Smith is to lead Weed to Ōu Sasuke wants to go to find his owners. In the manga Sasuke finds his owners but later leaves them to help Weed against Hōgen. In the anime Sasuke disappeared after episode 1 and then later shows up again in episode 19 and has joined Hōgen's army but once he sees his friend GB again. The Shiba explains that he couldn't find his owner and wanted to work for the Ohu Army but ended with the Great Danes instead. But thanks to GB, Weed, Ken and Kage he was saved and participated in the final battle against Hougen. He is last seen in episode 26 with GB, Kyōshirō, and Mer. 'Manga' Sasuke is pretty much the same as in the anime but he is shown with a collar in the manga and without one in the anime. 'Hōgen Arc' He appears earlier and leaves differently too. After he was saved by Weed from Banken, he asks Weed and GB to help him find the owners he left 2 years before. They journey to the trailer park were he last saw his owners and said goodbye to Weed and GB. After a while, Sasuke sees a trailer with his owners in it. He starts to bark and run after them. Sasuke's owners stop the truck and open the door and see Sasuke. He jumps into the arms of his master and the story is aired on TV and becomes famous. After some time, Sasuke misses Weed and eventually finds Gin, John, and Akame, after mistaking Gin for Weed. He tells Gin about Weed and that his mother, Sakura, died of illness. Then Sasuke disappears for a while and then is found in Hōgen's pack. When he sees John's death along with Hook, he joins the Ōu army. 'Shougen, Monkeys and Meeting Chako' He follows Weed on his quest the Northern Alps to find his siblings and comes across Yukimura who is Weed's eldest brother who's pack is at war with a troop of monkeys led by Shougen. Sasuke by Weed's orders is sent to Ohu to get reinforcements but ends up getting captured by enemy monkeys until Yukimura's saves him. The Shiba Inu keeps going until his paws begin to bleed and he collapses on the ground but reusing to give up he calls out to see if anyone can hear him. Then, he begins to hear his friends mocking him about being weak until he manages to get to his feet despite the pain and he rolls off a cliff in front of a car but the vehicle belongs to Chako and her owner. Taking him inside she says their heading to Futago Pass and admired what the Ohu dogs do. Finally arriving in Ohu Sasuke leaves Chako's owner's car and thanks the female kishu for her generosity. Completely exhausted he tells the others of Shougen seeing the seriousness of the situation Gin and the others leave asking Sasuke to be their guide and he leads the way while Hiro carries him. He later lies to the female kishu about being brave and she falls in love with him. When she finds out he's a coward she declines his affections. 'Hybrid Bear Arc' Sasuke doesn't fight the bear but instead witnesses GB being injured by the bears' claws. He takes GB away from the fight for a short while. GB asks to be taken back to help Weed against the bear and Sasuke reluctantly does so. When they arrive, Sasuke tries to stop GB from risking his life only to be pushed back. He sees his friend being killed by the bear and cries over his body. Later, when Weed and Jerome haven't returned, Sasuke goes to find them. He finds Jerome a short distance away from the dam and helps him recover enough to find Weed. Jerome and Sasuke hear Weed howling over GB's grave and come to his assistance. Once again, Sasuke, and Weed, shed their tears over the loss of GB. The three of them go back to the Ōu army where Koyuki and Lydia have given birth to pups. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'Beginning' Sasuke is assigned as a babysitter to look after Orion and his siblings. However, when the volcanic disaster occurred, Sasuke and Joe went out to look for the puppies frantically. While Joe was separated with Orion from falling into the crevasse which led to the river, Sasuke managed to get Rigel, Sirius and Bellatrix out of the disaster. Later on at the aftermath of the disaster, Sasuke and the puppies took shelter in the shed during winter. 'Travel' Sasuke left the puppies in the shed to take a walk to find more survivors; on his way, he bumped into the three Irish Wolfhounds who are Kamakiri's sons. The three Irish Wolfhounds caught him and demanded for more information about the whereabouts of the Ōu Soldiers. Luckily, Sasuke was saved by the three kishus Shirozaru, Rara and Muu who arrived in time and took him to safety before they could get hurt. When Sasuke, Shirozaru, Rara and Muu arrived at the shed, Sasuke was dismayed to find that the remaining puppies went missing (they went out because Bellatrix had to "relieve" herself) that they went on a search again. Sasuke eventually catches up with the pups and the rest of the Ōu army. 'The Ōu Army' He joins the other soldiers in the last battle against Masamune. Ginga: The Last Wars Sasuke has gone to retrieve Weed's sons from their training in the Akame mountains, and is greeted by young adults Sirius and Rigel. The two take him to Orion where he also meets the young adults Yamabiko, Andy and Bon. Sasuke travels with the young dogs down the mountain path before coming across a hiking couple, which Bon accidentally scares. Once the couple have left, Bon and Sasuke fool around with each other before they hear a loud howl. A bloodied dog falls from the top a nearby hill, only to reveal himself as Akame. Akame says that the son of Akakabuto has attacked Ōu, and that everyone is in grave danger. Sasuke starts immediately gathering troops. They are waiting for Yamabiko and his troops in the Kyoto mountains, but after two days, Orion already decided to go and asks Rigel to stay. Rigel argues the case, but Sasuke offered to stay instead. Bon blames Sasuke for being a coward who just wants to avoid battle, and the two begin to bicker again. Sasuke stays to wait for Yamabiko as ordered whilst Orion leaves to gather troops. After meeting, Yamabiko's group and Sasuke curse the bad weather, because it's getting worse. They see Orion and the others return, and Sasuke scolds them for being late. Sasuke wonders where the Ou army is, Kyōshirō tells them that most of them are alive, and the ones who were seriously injured (George and Weed) had to go to human neighborhoods to be safe. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. After Ken is saved, Sasuke follows the group to a large open field where a fight begins between the pet dogs and Monsoon's Kin. While Monsoon himself is distracted, Sasuke tries to fight alongside Rocket and Kyōshirō but is hit by the bears claws, giving him large scars on his forehead. Sasuke begins to panic and says he doesn't want to die, prompting Rigel to take him away from the fight and into the trees to rest. Whilst Sasuke watches the fight, GB's spirit appears and tells him he needs to work up the courage to fight back. Sasuke understands and rushes back to fight, only to be slashed by a bear and heavily injured. Rigel grabs Sasuke and takes him to a safe place. He tells Sasuke to hang in there but Sasuke says he's kept his friend waiting too long and he's on his way. Rigel demands an explanation as to what he's talking about but Sasuke tells him not to worry and to leave him be. As Rigel tries to talk to him, Sasuke stops giving him a response and goes silent. With the arrival of Daisuke and Hidetoshi, Sasuke wakes up and is taken away for treatment with the other injured dogs. He is seen being tended to by Hidetoshi in the barn with the other soldiers. After awhile he is making a good recovery and sees with the others that Akame's sight has returned and licks him relieved that his friend is alright. Back at the barn Sasuke hears from Gin what has happened back in Ohu and that Orion is handling things well for now. Then, soon Orion and Jerome arrive with the young pup looking anxious he hears Gin remind his grandson that he has to what six months for their injures to heal and he tries to make him understand that their feelings are the same. With that Weed watches Orion begins to leave but not before he hears Akame giving the young pup advice about training with the sickle. After Orion's second departure, he hears Akame mention of the secret arts of fanged ninjas and that when it comes to mastering the techniques takes great discipline of the mind and body and that Akame himself took ten years to master. Ginga Densetsu Noah Trivia *His breed is stated in Ginga Densetsu Weed Meishōbu Retsuden as a Shiba. *His name is also spelled in katakana as "サスケ". Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Shiba Inu Category:Pet Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:GDN Characters